Mon désir, mortalit (Mi deseo, la mortalidad)
by Lynne Braginski
Summary: - What was your wish?..- trato de sonar lo serio posible - Mortalité- contesto Francia - Mortality? –repitió Arthur aún no muy convencido - Qui Mon Chérie, creo que he vivido mucho tiempo... FrUk -AU-


Esto surgió de una tira que leí hace poco y los escribí ayer mientras leía "While England Sleeps", y oía "Counting Stars", so, just enjoy it!  
Disculpen las faltas de Horrografía y mi mal Inglés y Francés

* * *

Parecía ser otro día de verano en París. Un día soleado, tranquilo, se podría observar a varia parejas en los parques, en algún café, algunas tomadas de las manos, otros besándose, sí, un típico día en Paris, la ciudad del amor. Pero en esta historia no todo es de color rosa.  
Esta historia comienza en una cafetería del centro de Paris.

Todos los lugares olían a rosas, a pasteles recién hechos, como un día normal en París.

Dos jóvenes rubios se encontraban en un café, uno de ojos esmeralda bebía té, mientras observaba a su compañero de miraba azul cristalina, lo había citado para hablar de algo importante, pero a pesar de eso el joven de ojos azules solo se limitaba a soltar pequeños suspiro y miraba hacia un ningún punto. El ojiverde comenzaba a preocuparse un poco, Francis no era así en sus citas, le solía tomar la mano y darle pequeños besos en las mejillas.

\- Arthur...- dijo casi en un suspiro en joven que hacía llamarse Francis, Arthur solo se limitó a mirarlo - Hace unos días en mi vista en Japón...- dudó unos segundos- un espíritu me concedió un deseo -

El ojiverde soltó una leve sonrisa, sabía que su amigo no solía creer en esas cosas, pero calló cuando vi que este lo miraba sería mente ¿Acaso si era un broma de Francia?

\- What was your wish?..- trato de sonar lo serio posible

\- Mortalité

\- Mortality? –repitió Arthur aún no muy convencido

\- Qui Mon Chérie, creo que he vivido mucho tiempo... – dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

\- Es el deseo más tonto que jamás haya oído – grito Arthur

Francia solo río y procedió a tomar un pequeño bocado del pastel de estaba en medio de la mesa. No volvieron a tocar el tema durante ese tiempo. Pero en la mente de Arthur se encontraba hecha un caos, ahora Francis ya no era Francia, solo era un hombre, había dejado de ser un país, se había convertido en un hombre.

Salieron juntos de la cafetería Francis lucia más feliz, más tranquilo como si un peso hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros. Inglaterra solo se limitaba a observar y apretar la mano de Francis.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas Mon Chérie? – Pregunto Francis algo preocupado

\- Aún no sé cómo tomar esta noticia –

\- Trata de tomarlo con humor como yo, solo es un deseo mortal – contesto sonriendo y luego le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Ahora el lector se preguntara que pasará ahora con Francia, como era de esperarse hubo una fuerte crisis, y como ya no había un representante del país del amor, y estalló la guerra por el territorio francés y poco su territorio fue anexado y finamente en unos años La República Francesa fue disuelta.

En cuanto a Francis el decidido quedarse en casa de Inglaterra específicamente en London, a pesar de ser enemigos, el Inglés no pudo evitar tenderle la mano a su pareja durante la guerra, inclusive Inglaterra anexo un pedazo del ex - territorio Francés.

Han pasado diez años desde el deseo de Francis, él actualmente cuenta con treinta años, y como era de esperarse casi no ha cambiado en nada.

Arthur y Francis se encontraban en un sofá y veían una vieja película de las que solía o pretendía ser de amor, ambos se tomaban de la mano, estaban tan acostumbrados a esa vida, de la nada Arthur pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del francés, se acercó a su cara hacia la de él y le besó. Sabía a miel y a vino. Había algo imperioso, un beso casi necesario. Simplemente lo amaba. En esos momentos la película había pasado a segundo plano, continuaron besándose y la mano del francés adentro a explora territorio ingles bajo la ropa de este, los besos continuaron y pronto la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. Los gemidos llegaron pronto y esa era la demostración de amor, de dos amantes de dos mundos tan diferente.

Y el tiempo pasó y pasó y Arthur tenía miedo cada vez más ¿Por qué? Francis ahora es un humano, podría morir en cualquier momento, un simple accidente, una enfermedad, uno simplemente no podría saber. Quería guardar esos recuerdos para siempre, lo quería para siempre a su lado...

Veinte años han pasado desde el deseo de Francis, y este parece no importarle demasiado, algunas arrugas han empezado a aparecer en su cara, pero no impide que el inglés lo ame y se hayan casado hace ocho años, querían que fuera como una relación de verdad, una humana, pero todos sabemos que eso es imposible. . .

Treinta años, ¿Acaso no es mucho tiempo para un humano? Sí, lo es. Francis a estos momentos empieza a sentir todo lo que nunca siento durante las guerras, dicen que todo dolor aparece a su tiempo, y todo lo que hagas te dará consecuencias, aquellos dolores tan simples y cotidianos que suelen ser símbolos o síntomas que estas envejeciendo, tus huesos son más frágiles. Algunas canas han aparecido en la rubia cabellera francesa. Arthur juega con la mano de Francis. Ambos están en un hospital, Francis se resbalo y se ha fisurado el tobillo, consecuencia de una pequeñas discusión con el Inglés, este se siente fatal y lo recompensa preparándole "Quiche Lorraine" pasaros la tarde/noche tranquilos. Le besó con una calidez que indicaba que Francis no le había importado mucho el incidente Y el incidente parecía no importa, ahora Francis debía estar 4 meses en reposo y cuidarse más...

Francis ahora cuenta con sesenta años, la vista comienza a fallarle, han pasado cuarenta años desde su deseo. Arthur le propone ir a New Bretaña que era parte del noroeste de Francia, para alejar a Francis de las molestas calles y ruido de London, fue difícil llevarlo en el avión, ya que el trayecto Francis tuvo algunos mareos, pero finalmente llegaron bien, vivirían en una cabaña afuera de New Bretaña, pasaría un tiempo allí, tratar que Francis estuviera feliz. .. Y la duda empezaba a molestar a Arthur ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba a su amado Francis?

La suerte a estado de parte de ambos y han pasado diez años más, cincuenta años desde que Francis dejo de ser una nación, ahora es un humano con setenta años, ¿Era posible seguir amando a alguien que tiene un aspecto tan longevo, a pesar que tu aparentas unos veinte años? Para Inglaterra si era eso posible, era 14 de Julio cumpleaños de Francis, estaban ambos en la cama, En medio de la noche, Francis lo despertó, con sus manos en el estómago de Inglaterra. El ojiverde sabía lo que el francés quería: Un beso, un abrazo; palabras tranquilizadoras. Ahora era Francis quien tenía miedo. Miedo de dejar solo a Arthur. Esa noche Francis lloro hasta quedar dormido, Arthur lo abrazo y lo beso en la nuca y mejillas toda la noche. Fueron tiempos difíciles...

Alfred, Matthew y Arthur están en una sala del Hospital, Arthur los llamo, hace dos días Francis entro al hospital por un fallo respiratorio. ¿Su estado de salud? Crítico, Francis tiene ochenta años, y han paso sesenta desde su deseo, hace dos años atrás le descubrieron un fallo cardiovascular, y hace unos meses empezó a sufrir el mal de Alzheimer, Arthur llora, y le implora a una enfermera que le dejen pasar a ver a Francis, la chica le niega la entrada, Alfred y Matthew tratan de tranquilizarlo, no tienen mucho éxito.

Francis sale del hospital un mes después del incidente, el doctor le informa a los tres que no le da muchas esperanzas, que le den una buena vida por el tiempo restante. Los tres ahora tienen miedo, Francis, un esposo, un padre, en sus últimos días. . .

Los tres han decidido llevar a Francis a un lugar especial, al Parque Regional Natural de Armorica, allí fue donde Francis le propuso a Arthur casarse hace sesenta y ocho años, Arthur lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, estaban festejando el Cumpleaños de Matt y Alfred, dentro de la canasta que tenía Arthur había una carta roja y junto a esta una rosa, Arthur la abrió sorprendido y de esta cayó un anillo y escucho "Will marry me?". Muy despacio la mano de Inglaterra se acercó a la mejilla de Francis. Cerró los ojos. Y lo besó. Era un "Sí", Alfred chilló, Matthew los felicito y convivieron es tarde en Familia.

Una lagrima rodo por las mejillas de Francis, quizás estaba en su momento de lucidez, no sabemos y quizás nunca sepamos.

Arthur lo abrazo y le dio un beso vainilla y susurro -I love you, frog-

\- Je vous aimerai Pour Toujours, Angleterre – dijo mientras las lágrimas en sus ojos se hacían más frecuentes. Arthur odia verlo llorar y limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos y le sonreía, finalmente en llanto ceso, y entre los cuatro decidieron comer para poder pronto volver a casa, en medio del almuerzo Francis se desmayó, otro falló, entre Arthur y Matthew, lo subieron al auto y Alfred conducía, llegaron al hospital en cuestión de minutos, fue atendido de emergencia.

Y ahora la historia se repetía, Arthur, Matthew y Alfred esperaban, después de un par de horas un doctor salió de la habitación y bajo la mirada, ellos sabían que significaba, pero no quería creerlo, Alfred tomo de la bata al pobre doctor y lo sacudió, le grito, le pidió explicaciones, el medico solo repetía –Lo siento hicimos todo lo que pusimos- finalmente lo dejo ir... Los tres lloraron, una enfermera dejó a Inglaterra entrar.

Y allí estaba, parecía dormido, tan tranquilo, recordó las guerras, las peleas, las veces que se besaron, que hicieron el amor, la boda, todo, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, parecía que nunca se detendrían, finalmente Alfred tuvo que sacarlo de la habitación.

La noticia de la muerte del francés conmovió mucho a todas las naciones.

La ceremonia de despedida fue sencilla, asistieron todos los países, pero poco a poco se fueron yendo, al final solo quedo, Inglaterra, USA, Canadá, España y Prusia.

\- Me hiciste sentir amor, y ahora te has ido – dijo Inglaterra mientras dejaba una flores sobre una tumba que tenía escribo "we will always love you, Francis Bonnefoy - Kirkland" – I love you frog-

* * *

Merezco muchos tomates lo sé


End file.
